


His Blue Heaven (Art)

by rosenlight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047487">His Blue Heaven </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Blue Heaven (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Blue Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047487) by [Notevenwinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded). 



> Thanks to notevenwinded for being such an amazing teammate. It was a pleasure to work with her and you should all thank her for these illustrations, because she was the one who imagined them. 
> 
> You can find the masterpost @tumblr[ here](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/67258281904/captain-america-iron-man-big-bang-2013-his-blue).

 

 

 

 

> _“Steve..? What are you doing here?”, the millionaire’s surprised voice was heard, causing Steve to open his eyes and look away quickly as the other man was holding a towel around his waist, his chest still exposed, the steam still clearing up._
> 
>  

 

> _His eyes fell on a Captain America toy figure which looked worn out, the star on his costumed doll self fainting away. He figured out that this was indeed a personal collection, and wondered how much Tony probably had to pay to afford all those things; Steve knew that they were the real deal, but he also knew that more shields existed, for an instance, and that the billionaire probably offered a lot to have his own little corner in this room dedicated to America’s hero. Inspecting the figure, he lifted the delicate shield that it had on its back, seeing something written there. Squinting, he tried to read up on the rather messy, childish handwriting, and for a reason he couldn’t explain, it did made him smile._
> 
> _“Belongs to: Anthony Stark”, he read out loud and shook his head, placing the toy back on its shield, picking up one of the comics._
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now go read the fic, what are you waiting for? Kudos to the writer, come and join me!


End file.
